


A Different Type of Reunion

by Prince_Rollin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Rollin/pseuds/Prince_Rollin
Summary: After the recent death of her companion, the Doctor goes to a bar and runs into a familiar face.





	1. A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Wattpad first. It's just a repost. 
> 
> This was written before I knew anything about thirteen and her companions. I posted this ages ago but I am a piece of garbage and put it back in drafts so yeah.
> 
> Also I can't write in character to save the life of me so...
> 
> Everything below this point is from just after she was announced
> 
> ***
> 
> Inspired by some dialogue in husband's of River song. (I'm not telling you which in case I need to use it later *Evil cackle*)
> 
> I use they/them for the companion (it will be italicised as well) because I know nothing about them. I would assume that it would be a man but I have no idea so... yeah. I am probably not going to change it even when we find out (If it ain't out already.)
> 
> This may turn into a longer story, it may not. I got to be honest I just wanted a story with River and 13 so my dream has come true (I have sad dreams).
> 
> Warning I haven't edited this so feel free to correct me. Also I am crap at writing characters so be warned.

Why does it always have to happen? Why do all my friends have to die? My latest companion had time catch up with them. Now I am alone, wallowing about in the TARDIS. I pulled myself out of my bed and dragged my aching body to the control panels. I spent the longest time with them so I was closer to them then most of my past companions. I didn't love them as much as Rose Tyler but there is only one person who I could love more than her. Anyway that is a different form of love, They were a just friend. They told me to find someone else. That's not what I wanted to do right now. I decided I couldn't just lounge around all day, the years would fly by. With my extended life means that I both lose track of time quicker and hold on to thoughts for longer. They were gone for weeks in my head but it could be years for a human. I needed something to kill the pain and even though I hated the taste of alcoholic beverages and the fact that people can get intoxicated by them so quickly, I could throw that aside for a night, it won't kill me.

The only bar I knew of, I went there a couple of years ago when they were looking for a partner. The search ended quickly after they decided they would rather stop looking and just enjoy life. They believed that they would met the right one when the time was right. I guess that never happened. Sad when you think about, all the time searching for your second half only to give up and met and early end.

I left the TARDIS parked outside the bar. Once I got inside, I went straight for the bar. It was the only reason I was here. Swerved around the people grinding up against each other. I can't believe that is classified as dancing. I hopped up on one of the two empty stools and ordered a drink. I used my hand to support my head up. I sipped my drink through it's little straw. If I knew some drinks came with straws I would have came here sooner. Straws are cool. People were pushed up against me as they yelled at the bartender as though it would get there drinks sooner. I tugged my coat closer to me -it acted as a security blanket. I was used to being in wars, being in do or die situations, why couldn't I be used to a simple human bar?

"Your out of place aren't you" A voice said. It wasn't posed as a question more like an observation. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw someone sit in the seat beside me. I didn't turn my head but instead kept my gaze lowered (along with my head) and remain focused on my drink. "Most people don't wear a coat to club" The person pointed out my attire. I jolted up. They were talking to me. I should have figured that out but I was so obsessed into my thoughts that I only half processed what was going on. There were a million people talking all around me, I found it surprising that this particular person decided to talk to me. "Then again you look like you have had a rough day."

"I'm not interested," I decided to keep it straight forward. The person beside me chuckled. I scrunched my face, what was so funny?

"I know," they said. I played with my drink's straw as I waited for them to continue. "No one goes to a nightclub dressed like that -well I know one man who would but other than him no one would." They seemed to know their way around places like this. They got the bartender's attention and ordered themselves a drink and a refill for me. I told them it was unnecessary but they insisted.

"What made you come here, it clearly wasn't me," they said in a slightly flirtatious way.

The bartender returned before I could respond. It wasn't until we got the drinks that I noticed I had yet to face the person who sat on my right. I took as sip of my drink as I turned to face the person beside me nearly spitting out my drink all over her. She looked at me startled. She looked at me wide-eyed as she put down the drink the bartender had recently given her. No! Not her. That mane of curls that perfectly framed her confused face. I just lost you for a third time and now your back. Oh River, you can't stay away from me can you -not that I am complaining.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were going to be-" I cut myself off, she doesn't know me.

"Going to be what?" she tilted her head before straightening her posture. I gulped. If I am not careful she might hit me. She doesn't know it is me so she may not or she may be more inclined to.

"Soo Beauutiful?" I dragged out my words. She chuckled again after a moment and looked away. I could swear I could see a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Your bad at complimenting people," she said still laughing.

"I can't be the first person you met you said that to,"

"Not in those words but yes I have,"

"Let me guess, that lad you were talking about before"

"Your good," she said bring her glass up to her lips. "Smart man but terrible with emotions."

I chuckled in response. I didn't think I was that bad.

"I just realised, I never asked your name" River asked.

"John"  
"John?" She raised her eyebrow. I was at a bar on earth, she would presume I was human which my name seem a little off. Not many females in these parts would have a name like that. I would work fast on my feet.

"That was his name, a friend of mine actually. Stubborn at first but he grew on me."

"Did you like him?" I analysed her face to see which form of like she was referring to. From the looks of it she meant like like.

"Oh, no. There is one -well two for me. I was too late the first time..."

"And the second?" She asked leaning forward as to show her interest.

"She, uhhh..." I thought for a moment. She didn't know I was the Doctor. She only knew about my last regeneration because I told her. My last face took her to Darrillum to see the singing towers. Our last night together before she died. I can't tell her, everything. Change the context and I can say anything. She believes I am human, how hard can it be?

"She died to save me. There was a bus, it's brakes were faulty. It was a green light so i-" I choked. My mind flashed back to River's death. "I'm sorry, I can't".

An awkward silence filled the air between us. The world went on around us but neither noticed. It wasn't until I felt someone touch my hand. I looked up at River. She nudged her head towards the exit. We both stood up and headed towards the exit - she leading the way, manavouring us between the people who blocked us from the exit. It was a relief when the night air filled my lungs. We walked through the empty streets under the dim light of the street lamps. Neither of us had spoken since I ended the conversation. We made it a few blocked down, I had been subconsciously leading us to the TARDIS. I caught sight of it but decided to pass it and come back when I was alone. River too saw it, "You want to see something extraordinary?" I reluctantly nodded my head, already knowing what she was going to do. She tugged me towards the blue box, gave me a quick warning about the box, then proceeded to enter. She hadn't let go of my hand until we were in the control room. My hand was cold from the absent of her warm hand. Now I think about it, I didn't think she was much for grabbing hands and tugging people along, that's kind of my thing.

As to be expected, she explained what the box did and I acted a mix of disbelief and amazement. I laughed internally, she picked up this random chick from a bar and now is showing her time and space. That's one hell of a date, if this was a date which it is not.

"Where to first?" River asked a huge grin painted on her face.


	2. Inside the TARDIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot or a really short story when I started but lets be honest that ain't my style so there will be a couple more chapters.  
> This story goes into it a bit before where the last one ended. It was an accident I didn't pick up on until now but I will make it work somehow I guess.
> 
> Okay so my solution is that it kind of goes in conjunction with the ending of the last. I am a dumb idiot who didn't make sure it worked but whatever. I may make it work later 18/12/18

River unlocked the door and gestured for me to go inside. A lot was going through my head in that moment. How am I supposed to act? I have already done this before properly. Do I say what my companions normally say? I walked through into the main part looking around. Only now did I notice the place was a bit dusty. I remained silent far longer than I should have and now it's too late to make a comment.

River closed the doors behind her. She was talking about something I half missed for being spaced out for so long. I heard the clanking of her heels stop drawing me back to reality. My eyes darted to her. What was that wonderful woman thinking?

She stared eyes wide, she murmured something under her breath before composing herself. She hadn't noticed I was looking right at her.

"I haven't seen her like this before" River mumbled to herself before moving towards the controls.

I watched River run around the TARDIS. I took a step back and began leaning on the crystal pillar protruding from the ground. She stopped right in front of me, bending forward to flick one of the buttons. I cocked my head to the side to get a better view of her behind. There were just some things that I'd just miss. She looked stunning in that tight blue dress. I had never seen her in it before but I definitely wouldn't mind seeing it again. There is only one place it would look better, on my floor. Okay, keep it clean Doctor, she has no idea who you are. I may have to keep a distance or I may end up tearing that pretty dress to shreds.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked catching a glance at me in the monitors. I could feel her eyes burning into me. I turned away, the roof had suddenly catching my attention.

"Quite, the interior is quite phenomenal and it's ... bigger on the inside?"

I wasn't meant to pose it as a question. My cheeks redden. I was caught staring at her. Not that she would mind much. That woman loved finding ways to make me...him jealous. It might turn out that one of them ends up being me all along. Wouldn't that be a kicker? Though she could never know. It would mess up time too much and I have already caused a crack in the fabric of the universe. Don't want to do that again.

"Is it yours?" I asked already knowing the answer. She hummed.

"No, it's my husband's"

"Oh, so your married Doctor Song." my words come out flirtatiously. I could have slapped myself in the face. She never told me her name, I never told her mine. I could tell she sensed something in the air, chemistry as it were, but my words made her hesitant. I entered dangerous territory. One wrong move and she would shoot- hopefully not literally.

"Do you know me-"she looked at me unsure. The new TARDIS the absence of her man, things may be clicking together. I have to change the topic or make up something. Whatever I do it needs to be quick.

"We have met before, don't you remember? You came up to me raving on about this time I never had. You claimed I did the same. I believe you wore the same dress" I pointed at her attire. "It took me a moment, I thought I recognised you but now I am sure" I lied.

She bought the lie, if barely. She sashayed towards me, "and what did we end up doing?" She used the same flirtatious tone I had earlier.

"Spoilers" I whispered only to see her tense momentarily. "Hate to ruin the surprise"

I am treading on a thin wire. I need to stay away from her, for our last night to be our last but something inside of me refuses. A part of me wants to hold her close and do unspeakable things. I want her to know it's me. She needs to know it's me. But she can't.

She turned back to the controls and began fiddling with them.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked.

She looked at me confused.

"You picked up some random lass from the bar and show her" I took a moment. "This" I guested to the TARDIS, the copper walls, controls and the large spacious interior of the seemingly tight fit box.

"Why not, does there have to be a reason"

"There is always a reason." Oh god, we swapped roles, normally I am the one who says that and she says this.

She still doesn't know who I am, it's probably for the best. I already said goodbye twice, she only thinks I have 13 faces excluding this one (war doctor is included). I had the right idea giving her a false name but this time I may have to make it more believable. What's wrong with John for a girl's name anyway? Just doesn't work in this time period on earth. Then what will do? I could go androgynous or keep it plain and simple. What to do? Am I overthinking this, definitely but I need to suit the name. What name would suit the characters I'm portraying? John, Joanna, Joan, Jo...Jodie?

Whatever I pick I need to stick with.

A few I had gotten long ago that I ordered even longer ago two generations ago to be exact sat in my sightline.

"So considering you know my name, what's yours?" she leaned back on the controls, her full attention on me. I looked around the room for something, anything to help me.

"Fez" I exclaimed running over to the hate. It was a perfect fit. I turned around grinned at her and asked how I looked. She chuckled. I made your chuckle.

"Joan" I said with my hand outstretched. She accepted the handshake.

"Joan and John, I bet you made quite the duo"

"Yeah, your going to have a lot of competition" I said absent mindly.

"Oh, are you asking me out?"

"Maybe? Is there a problem with that?"

"Apparently not considering I see again" when we 'meet' right.

"So, where are you going to take me?" I asked.


	3. New Years Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my initial plan for the story kind of... flew out the window. I kind of started the story in the right track and then I had to beautiful of an opportunity to miss so screw it I thought and this is what you get.
> 
> There is swearing I think but other than that it's fine.
> 
> I already mentioned I can't write the characters but that's not why most of you are here for so lets get onto the gayness. Bi.

She plugged in some coordinates before looking at me, I shot her a smile. She seemed to be considering her choice of location. She scanned my body with her eyes before laughing to herself. I didn't know how to feel, what was she laughing at? It didn't seem to matter because both of us seem to be enjoying ourselves though the night is young and that could change. For both of our sakes, I hope it doesn't. I need her right now to cheer me up and she gets the satisfaction of trying to make him -me jealous with myself.

"We're here"

"But it didn't make the noise," I said not picking up on my mistake until River's expression changes. "Or move for that matter"

"It's not supposed to make a noise and it did move you just didn't feel it" she kept her eyes on me trying to figure me out.

She gestured for me to go to the door. I walked over to her linked arms and said, "Together." I had some pep in my step. My energy seemed to distract River from her previous thoughts. She was a lot more cheerful than the last couple of times I had seen her. I had said goodbye to her twice and I might have to again. The thought breaks my hearts. To her I am not the Doctor, I am Joan so maybe it won't mess with time too much. After all, if I announce myself as Joan the universe won't know otherwise.

"New Years Eve 1999 at Time Square" River announced as she pulled open the door to reveal a party going on around the machine. "I've been meaning to come here but I never had a date"

"What about your husband?"

"Already been" It was true I had already been. If she had asked me I wouldn't have refused. I mean I am not about getting drunk and partying with a bunch of people but I had done it one on that night here and I would have done it again - with a different face of course so it was easier to be unnoticed by my younger self.

She pulled me out of the time machine, ripped the fez from off my head chucking it into the box before muttering something about those dreadful hats. The music drowned out what she said but I disagree with what was said.

River dragged me along, I was pumped to spend the night with my love even if she has no clue of who I am. She dragged me into a party. The place looked familiar. We manoeuvered past a few people standing about talking. This was a very different scene from the club we left.

"Want a drink?" she asked. I shook my head. She poured herself a glass of wine. Was this someone's house? It appeared that way. This is not the scene I would have thought River would go to unless she would get something out of it. What does she want?

My eyes glanced over the people. Nothing out of the ordinary. River excused herself for a moment before heading over to greet someone who I assumed was the owner of this residence. I took a step forward bumping into someone. I apologised and told them I wasn't watching where I was going. Stupid, Stupid you're going to ruin the night and then River will clearly never want to see you again, I thought. I looked up at the person and it was them. No.

"Don't worry about it," they said. "I wasn't exactly looking where I was going either." I smiled as I tried to stop the waterworks from unleashing. "Are you alright? Your eyes are watering."

"Yeah, I'm just really happy," I got to see you, I thought.

They introduced themselves to me and I did the same back. We spoke up until River started heading back.

"It was nice meeting you Doctor,"

"It was wonderful meeting you," I wanted so badly to squeeze the living daylights out of him but they already went for a handshake. He left me alone to my thoughts.

I wish I had more time with you. I wish you knew who I was and we could be partying here together. I wish you would laugh at my stupid jokes or general awkwardness. Heck, you can mock me with your sarcastic remarks and rile me up to the point I don't want to see you.

If I could have saved you I would. I would go back and change the time if it wouldn't destroy the universe. You were the best friend I could have asked for and you will be sorely missed.

Rest easy, my friend.

I wiped my eyes dry before River returned. She too noticed something wasn't right. She asked if he said or did anything to offend me and I assured her that he was lovely. An hour in she realised I wasn't in the partying mood -not that I don't like New Years but seeing them killed the mood.

We sat talking for a bit, I ended up stealing her glass of wine halfway through the talk. I needed to unwind. If I wasn't in such a horrible mood she would have killed me for doing that. She could see the hurt in my eyes as I spoke to her -though I tried to hide it. She offered for us to leave but I assured her I was fine here. I took another sip of my- well her drink that I stole and gathered everything I could to have a fine time.

"Can we maybe get up and..." I began to say something then stopped. I didn't know what I wanted to do, all I knew is that I didn't want to be sitting here. I needed a distraction. I searched around and saw a group of people dancing, "dance?"

"I didn't take you for the dancing type," she said before getting out of her seat. I stood up not a second later.

"I'm full of surprises," and I was. My dance moves were questionably good. It took me some time to warm up but once I was comfortable, I wasn't the most embarrassing person to be around. I couldn't say the same for other people.

We heard a voice laughing in the distance before saying, "You're really bad at this. You still can't dance."

Both of our heads perked up and our heads darted into the direction of the voice. "Amy," we both thought aloud before looking at each other. River stared into my eyes trying to figure out how I knew the woman's name.

"I can dance," another voice whined.

Oh god, I thought. I had been here before, that's why it's so familiar. River pulled away. I sighed, it was nice having her so close. She still held one of my hands in hers. She turned away and lead me towards the two voices. I was going to meet my younger self. I haven't prepared for this. River's face told me she was planning something. Whatever it was it wasn't going to be good for one of me.

"River!" Amy noticed her first and called her over.

My younger self stopped dancing, his whole face lit up. He called out her name to, rushing over to met her when he caught sight of me and slowed down. He saw us holding hands. I remember this, he's jealous.

We all shuffled off the dance floor, my hand still in hers. River went to greet the two. She let go of my hand leaving it cold from the absence of her warm touch. When she returned, we stood suspiciously close.

"River, who is this you have with you?" The Doctor asked glaring at me hoping that we would somehow move apart. I inched closer to her. A devious grin appeared on my face for a brief moment before going back to my normal quirky self.

"This is Joan," she said as she wrapped her arm over my back so she could hold the arm that wasn't close to her. She pulled that innocent smile she always did- does. She revelling in this inner torment he is in and to be honest so am I. I know how this all goes, what happens after I leave and I have to say I wasn't disappointed in the results and I know she wasn't either.

I slip my hand around her waist and pull her in closer. She felt her jump, she mustn't have thought I would do something like that. Tonight, other than the dancing and the handholding (which usually meant I was getting dragged somewhere), I have been quite hands off. She glanced down at me and it was as though we could read each other's thoughts. She wanted to make older me jealous so why not give him the show. It gave me an excuse to be so close to her again without her knowing who I am. Her eyes told me she was concerned that I wasn't up to it. For part of the night, I was in the dumps. I did a slight nod and leant closer to her. She got the message. I was all for this. I was all for her.

"It's nice to meet you Joan" he hid his jealousy poorly. At least from what I could tell but for me once being him, I knew how strongly he felt and his performance showed a lot of it. He growled my name through his teeth. He warned me to back off without the words leaving his lips.

"I'm going to get a drink, want anything, love?" I could tell that he was about to burst. One more thing could set him off and I don't want to be there for it. I wasn't there for it. I remember that.

"No thank you...sweetie" and that was my cue to leave.

"I'm just going to-" Amy followed behind me knowing the look on his face could lead to nothing that she wanted to be there for.

I sat down around the spot we were before, I snatched a bottle of wine and two clean new glasses. I plopped down on the couch and poured both of us a glass. I waved Amy to join me. She was going to already but it was more of an invitation than her just forcing herself to join cause I was the only person she knew here other than those two and possibly Rory. Wherever he is?

Amy watched the two walk off towards the bathrooms.

"They won't be back for at least fifteen minutes," I said handing her a glass.

If I recall correctly this was her favourite type, she used to speak about it all the time. When I brought her here she told me about how they stopped making it one reason or another and she couldn't get any. When we returned there was a whole box of them in the console room. A note was left on them saying they were from him but I claimed that it wasn't my handwriting. I left her to go and work on the TARDIS and I never heard about it again. She was especially nice to me for the next few days but I never figured out why.

She took one sip of it, before asking me to see the bottle. She (as I thought she would) told me it was her favourite.

"I thought you would like it,"

"How so?"

"You just know these things"

There was a moment of silence. We watched the world go on around us. She turned and scanned me.

"Why are you so familiar?"

"We have never met," I stated. It was true, this face has never met her.

"Your style, its bizarre"

"It's the coat, isn't it?"

"No~" she dragged on the o sound.

"Is it all the rainbows?" I asked. "Yaz used to say it screamed, "I am a lesbian". Not that she minded. I don't think I have kissed a guy in the last millennia. I think the last guy I kissed was Jack well he kissed me or Rory. I kissed him out of excitement once. It wasn't well reciprocated." I rambled on and on.

"No - wait, Rory?"

Speaking of the devil. The man finally decided to show up.

"Sorry I took so long in the bathroom. I couldn't find one and by the time did it was already taken, so I had to find another."

"Why didn't you just wait?" Amy asked.

"I did for a bit but from the sounds, I could tell they weren't leaving anytime soon."

"Oh God," she felt like she was going to be sick. "Seriously".

Rory looked over at the other spot where I was. It didn't register that I wasn't the Doctor.

"What's the problem?"

"River and the Doctor are in there?"

"But the Doctor is right there," he pointed at me. I mean he isn't wrong. He looked over at me and then it registered that I wasn't his version. He apologized profusely.

"No worries Rory," I said without thinking. I really need to start doing that. Thinking. But I have been doing that a lot lately and my brain hurts. Maybe that's why it has decided to go on vacation today.

"I never told you my name," he said.

"You looked like a Rory. I just assumed."

"You mentioned a Rory earlier when rambling. Do you know him?" she questioned.

"Settle down Pond, I can explain this simply"

"No one calls me Pond other than-" Amy paused for a moment. "Doctor!"

"I'm just gonna go~" Rory walked off before he could get involved any further.

"How-" I asked.

"I can tell my raggedy (wo)man anywhere," Amy told her. "She doesn't know that your him, right?"

I nodded. "You can't tell her or him for that matter of fact"

"Okay"

"Amy I am being serious. The consequences could be disastrous."

"Your sounding like him the more you talk"

"I guess I am"

Amy processed all she had just learned.

Then her eyes widened. "You kissed Rory?!"

"You tried to sleep with me!"

"I thought we moved on from that!"

"Clearly I didn't," I said. "You tried to- to-" I body reacted to the level of disgust I felt.

"You married my daughter," She argued back. "You're my son in law. I mean-"

"Doesn't matter," I brushed it off. She isn't used to me being a woman. I am barely used to it myself. Any moment they are going to return we need to end this conversation.

"For God Sake your fucking with her as we- speak," Amy noticed at the eyes on them including ones of her husband, daughter and son in law.

"Nothing to see here folks, just the rambles of someone who has drunk a little too much," my younger version said. Once everyone turned away the three approached.

"I am not drunk,"

"How else can you explain your accusations on..." he waved his hand about trying to think of her name. "Joan?"

"Easily," she said. We all waited for an answer. She turned to look at me. I screamed at her, "Don't you dare tell them!" internally. "Maybe I did drink a bit too much," she put her glass down. I mouthed thank you to her.

It was almost time ten minutes to countdown. I had been left alone for an hour at that point. River said she had to do something and she would only be five minutes. She had yet to return. Another five minutes passed and she had returned. She had a quick word to her husband before walking straight over to me. I was going to make a comment but I thought it was smarter to not. With no explanation of what she was doing or where she had been, she asked me to follow her. We climbed out the window and climbed up the side stairs that were on the side of the building. I believe they were for a fire escape but if there was a fire wouldn't they melt? Their purpose didn't matter at the moment. We had to be careful were we stepped it was far too dark to be climbing on the metal staircase in near midnight. We made it to the top of the roof and what was before me was more beautiful than every planet I had ever visited. Only one thing was more beautiful than the scene before me, the woman who made it.

"This was supposed to be a date but the day has turned rather-"

"It's beautiful," there were stars in my eyes. "Is this what you were doing the past hour?" She nodded.

A table for two facing One Times Square. Scattered around on the ferns were fairy lights and other lights emitting a gentle yellow glow. Snow was sprinkling from the sky, stuffed in one of the corners was a thicker jacket. It was zero degrees, all the people below were geared up in there winter clothes ready to celebrate the new year.

A tear came to my eye, River had outdone herself. It was so simple, how had I never thought of it. Maybe that was it? I always tried to impress people with over the top things, sometimes the simple is just as effective.

"This is beautiful River, you have outdone yourself" The words didn't register with me. Any attempt of trying to hide who I was faded away. I didn't care, I was here I was with the woman I love more than all the worlds and I will continue to love till the day I die.

If she figured out who I was, she wasn't going to tell me. It would ruin the beautiful moment.

11:58.

I stood up at the railing, the freezing metal sting my hands. I didn't dare move them. I leaned on the railing watching new years eve 1999 for the second time in Time Square. I thought the first time couldn't get any better but I was wrong. This is the only time, I am okay with admitting that. I was wrong. My wife beside me as the seconds tick down until the ball drop starts.

11:59.

"141 feet (43 m) that ball is from the base of that flagpole and all it takes is 60 seconds to drop that far," I spoke slowly trying to fill the time until the ball dropped. "It's brilliant what humans can do when you think about it. The pole is specially designed for-" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face River.

"Sometimes you really need to learn to shut up"

I must have looked flabbergasted.

10...9...8...

She was perfect as she ever was. Never change River. Please never change. For me.

7...6...5...

She leaned closer.

4...3...

I leaned in.

2...1...

I closed the gap.

0

Happy New Year.

And boy was it.

I brought my hands up to head, running one of my hands through hair (and surprisingly not getting any of my fingers stuck). She grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. My toes were starting to ache from standing on them. I think she noticed because she lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around her waist as she carried me to the well set up table we had yet to use. Neither of us had pulled away.

The fireworks went on in the background. They were nice if I recall correctly. But this was better. The softness of her skin, the touch of her lips against mine. This was how it was meant to be. We pulled apart. Breathing was such a chore. We were both breathless and wordless.

We forgot where we were, the world around us. She was my world and at that moment I was hers.

My face dropped. This was all nice but none of this was real. To her, I was some random bimbo she picked up at some club. This meant nothing. I meant nothing. This woman didn't know what she was doing to me. How much it would affect me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry River."

I hopped off the table brushed past her and made my way to one of the exits. I breath hitched and my nose began to go runny. I used the sleeve of my jacket to wipe away the tears that were forming.

No footsteps. She wasn't following me. I was clearly worth nothing. No effort needed.

"Where are you going?" she called.

I kept walking. I didn't turn around. I couldn't let her see me like this even if she didn't know it was me.

"Doctor."

I spun around.

"What?" I croaked out.

She approached me.

"Are you so stupid that you couldn't figure out I knew who you were?" I didn't say anything. "You foolish woman. I'm your wife, I am supposed to know these things."

"You're not supposed to know who I am. You can't know who I am."

"We could always lie to the world" she grabbed the edges of my coat and pulled me closer. "It can be our little secret" We were close enough to kiss but we didn't. Instead, she wiped away my tears with her thumb.

"That sounds wonderful" I was in awe of her beauty and brain. How could some so perfect fall for some daft like me?


	4. The Doctor and River Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go buy someone a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written this in a while. Sorry. I also haven't written in first person in a while so it may be crap. Don't kill me.
> 
> I also plan to go back and fix the tense but I'll do that later.

 

** 13 **

The two wandered back to the TARDIS, "If you were the one who asked me out, why did I set up the date?" River asked.

"You're the one with the time machine" I joked playing into this Joan character. I was quite chuffed that I got to spend more time with her. I think our little 'arrangement' will work quite well with me. I leaned towards her staring at her eyes. "And anyway, who takes their date to somewhere their husband is to make him jealous, hmm."

I backed off, heading over to the controls to set some coordinates in. I  stopped when I remembered how much work she must have put into the date. I was going to leave it when she spent her own (possibly limited. I don't know how old she is now.) on it. I erased the information I plugged in.

I spun around. In the short amount of time I was turned away, she crept closer. She wore a cheeky grin on her face. Oh no. I mean yes- but no. I was backed against the controls- easily trapable. Why did it always start out like this?

"River _._ "

"Hmmm," she hummed as she closed the gap. Her hand landed on my golden suspenders. She played with it in her hand, running her thumb over the elastic of it. "Yes sweetie?".

I squirmed at the words, I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. It was familiar and somehow different from what I expected. I didn't know what to expect. Her words accompanied with the way she says them, will be my undoing. She knows what she's doing to me.

I shook my head and brush past to her, running my hand through my hair, looking back at her. Her gaze followed me. She turned around, her hips sway as she does this. She leant against the control's edge. Her smirk died down but it was still present on her face.

"No. Not a good idea." I paced around the room averting her gaze. She was waiting for an explanation. What was I going to say? I can't tell her I- No.

Was I supposed to move on? I did. I said my goodbyes but she had to reappear, make me feel all the feelings I thought I had gotten over. I guess I didn't. How does someone get over the loss of their loved one? You may move on but never truly. I want her, she knows it's me but it's wrong. I have said goodbye too many times to lose her again. No more of this. It's a cruel game. Pick a side and stay with it. Either stay in my life or go. You can't keep playing with my heart River. It hurts too much.

You told me to say it like I would see you again and I did. You did this because you'd lived it. You knew I was going to see you over and over again. You warned me. Can it be called that? I love you River Song but I can't do this right now.

"I-I can't," I stuttered. 

It's too much mentally. That's not the only reason I didn't want to sleep with her but it doesn't cover the fact I am clueless as to how this works now. I don't like being clueless so I'll blame it on something else.

"You haven't moved on have you?" River joked. I remained silent. "I'm not dead yet." I cleared my throat. I wouldn't face her. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. "Doctor?" Her voice was laced in concern. "Earlier you said I wasn't meant to know it was you, what did you mean?" Too early. "You said Amy's name with such surprise as if you hadn't seen her in years but you knew of her making you after the version we saw tonight."

"Don't-"

"Then talk to me,"

"Spoilers."

She held her breath. Her future, she knew not to ask questions. Knowing your own future is a terrible thing.

I switched back to my happy go lucky personality, that had worn off of as of late and entered some new coordinates. I didn't tell her the plan until I swung open the door and headed towards a liquor warehouse.

"Why are we here?" River asked as she poked her head out of the door.

"Centuries (maybe millennia) when I travelled with Amy, after our night, I spend until the late morning there. When we returned to the TARDIS there was a couple cartons of this particular wine I knew was her favourite." I told my wife. "I never knew who it was by. It said to me but it wasn't my writing."

"And you believe it's you now?"

"I saw her for the first time in a while, why wouldn't it be me." I pulled River along as I ran into the store. The guy at the cash register gave us a look. Not from us being a couple as some might expect from this time, but the way I conducted myself. I acted like a child in a lolly store and not an adult in a liquor store...if there was a difference.

River pretended to be embarrassed by antics but I could tell she was finding them quite charming. I ran around madly looking for where they stored the kind Amy liked. They had reorganised the store since the last time I was here.

Thankfully, it was on the lowest shelf. I pulled out the bottled I wanted, quickly glazing over everyone to make sure they aren't opened or tampered with before handing them to my partner. She placed every one I gave her on the ground. When she saw the amount I was going to buy, she went to get a cart, which turned out to be two.

I didn't take long loading up the drinks. On the other hand, purchasing them was a time-consuming process. The man that eyed us when we walked in was the serving available when it was our time to buy.

"Party?" he asked.

"Nope," the Doctor popped the p.

She swung back and forth on the side of the cart. Somehow River ended up loading all the drinks so the man could scan them. He had a hint of a forced smile on his face. He continued to silently judge them for the copious amount of booze they were buying.

He asked if we needed any help with our shopping load. Not because he wanted to but because they were required to ask. I politely declined and we both wheeled out our carts and loaded them into the TARDIS.

River was back against the TARDIS controls as I scurried around looking for a pen and paper.

"How are you going to get them to her?" she asked as I scribbled down my message.

"Well..." I stopped and thought for a moment. The drinks were there when we arrived back to the TARDIS all those years back, this version of me must have snuck them in before then. "We'll go back, sneak them in," I paused for a moment. Her full attention was on me. I move over to her to flip a switch that would send us off. She just so happened to located right beside it. How much do you bet she did that on purpose? "-and then we have to pick up on our date from when we left off."

I booped her nose before flicking the switch and running around the console. She chuckled. Her eyes followed me as I babbled on as I normally do. I had nothing to say but I love the expression she pulled when I talk about nonsense so I went on and on. The expression was comparable to a teenage girl listening to her crush. I love it.

River helped me transfer Amy's gift between TARDIS. She (meaning THE TARDIS) beeped on our presence. She knew it was us. I had stepped into a part of my life that was long gone from me. A time in history that was probably the most influential to me in most if not all of my life. Without this time, I wouldn't have what I hold dearest to me today.

I asked for a moment, needing to take a trip down memory lane. She has always been with me and like me, she too changed her appearance. It was nostalgic seeing her like this. I stroked the console, ran down a few halls, soaking it all in. River didn't say a word the whole time. She only spoke to me when she asked if I was ready to go. I nodded my head. I took her hand and walked out of that version for the last time. I looked over my shoulder and whispered a thank you to the TARDIS before the doors shut behind us. I swear I heard a response.

We were back on the roof less than five minutes after we left. We watched the fireworks fill the sky with vibrant colours. They couldn't hold my attention for as long as the woman beside me. I was with her! Nothing could be better.

"Isn't it beautiful?" River asked.

"Yeah," my eyes remained fixed on her.

A diluted version of the colours from the sky above washed over us when the colour scattered the sky. Only to disappear and happen again with a different yet just a beautiful colour. Purple. Bue. Pink. None as beautiful as her.

She noticed me staring at her in devotion.

"Shut up," she joked. It was obvious I wasn't talking about the night sky. She spun around and pulled me back onto the table I was on earlier. With barely an inch between us, she whispered, "Now, where were we?"

**Amy**

The three of us stumbled back to the TARDIS. Two of us had too much to drink and the other (The Doctor) being unable to work straight on a good day. The Doctor complained about this 'Jon' that had gotten River's attention. I laughed internally, knowing the truth sometimes was funny. He halted when his eyes laid on the cartons of wine left in the console room. He circled it like it was an unknown threat. I pulled out one of the bottles of wine and smiled. It was my favourite. Rory picked up the note and said he thought it was for me.

I stared at the note, the grin widened. She shouldn't of.

"Well, what does it say?"

"From your raggedy (wo)man" 'wo' was scratched into the paper so you wouldn't notice it unless you moved the paper into the light. She didn't read that part to him.

"Did you buy these for her doctor?" Rory asked. "Cause I think you might have gone a little overboard."

"No, of course I didn't buy these. Wine is horrid and I don't like having the stuff abroad," the man spat.

"Unless, it's for River," there was always an exception.

"Besides, I didn't buy it. Whoever left it must be imposing me, but it won't work!"

"Free wine," Amy said lifting up a bottle in the air.

"You're not seriously going to drink that?"

"Why not? It's mine."

The two gave her a look and left. The Doctor made her move them out of the console room. She clutched the paper in her hand and thanked her raggedy (wo)man, wherever she may be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I mentioned but the 11 part happens somewhere between demons run and the episode where 11 and River get married. Timey Wimey stuff. Doesn't really matter.
> 
> Also as I said before the story wasn't meant to go this way but I am keeping it like this. If you wanna see how it would have gone if River didn't figure it out


End file.
